Caisili
Caisili (ニンシリク Keisiri) is a full-blooded member of the Saiyan race, and an elite Saiyan warrior. She is a member of the Planet Trade Organization, Vereist faction, serving as one of his elite warriors. Appearance Despite being an adult, Caisili is notably short, about the size of a child. She has long, brown, and very bushy hair, as well as sharp black eyes. Like all members of the Planet Trade Organization, she wears the Battle Armor created by the organization, which is customized to be pink, and the chest plate expands to accommodate her breasts, as well as a Scouter with a red-tinted lens. Unlike most elite Saiyans, she deliberately keeps her tail untied from her waist. Personality Caisilli displays the typical Saiyan traits—prideful, haughty, and arrogant. Aside from her boss Vereist, she believes that she is the strongest member of Vereist's faction, and loves flaunting her supposed superiority over her fellow warriors. In battle, this arrogance is multiplied a hundredfold, as she spends every moment while fighting boasting about her strength—surprisingly, this doesn't seem to lessen her effectiveness at all. Her love of battle is to the point that she will often ignore orders just to track down a strong foe— she constantly gives off the impression of a cat playing with a mouse, a predator toying with prey for her own amusement. Similar to her boss, Caisilli shows little to no regard for her allies' lives, feeling no remorse about using them as toys in battle, utilizing them as human shields and such. However, her extreme haughtiness is also one of her fatal traits—Caisilli has trouble realizing when she is on the end of a losing battle, and thus, will never give up. It is foretold that this will possibly lead to her demise. History Caisili, like most full-blooded Saiyans, was born on Planet Vegeta, with a notable power level of 2,000, placing her firmly in the Elite catgeory. During one of Vereist's passings by of the Planet Vegeta, he landed to recruit soldiers, much to Freeza's distaste. Caisili was quick to register as a solider under Vereist, and was promoted through the ranks to a leading position rather quickly due to her rapidly increasing power. Power Caisili, as a Saiyan, is naturally adept at the use of ki and brute force, and received the training all Saiyans do to become stronger. She is the head of Vereist's Elite, and possesses both talent and potential. By her own admission in her debut, her power level is 200,000. Techniques and Special Abilities Flight: The ability to fly through the use of ki. Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. Saturday Crush: One of Caisili's signature techniques, she holds her right hand high in the air and forms a pink energy sphere. Then, she fires off the sphere at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Shining Friday:' A more powerful version of the Saturday Crush. First, Caisili raises her hand and charges purple and orange electricity. Then, she forms the electricity in a large, purplish-pink energy sphere and strikes the opponent with it, inflicting a large amount of damage. : A that consists of physical beatings and scratching. : Charged similarly to the Kamehameha, it is a Full Power Energy Wave that is a pink blast of energy. Transformations As a Saiyan with a tail, Caisili has access to at least one transformation, the Great Ape. Great Ape Trivia *Caisili's name is a double pun on various roots, the Irish word for "carrot", "cairéad", and silique, a radish seed. *Caisili's techniques are almost all named after Earthling days of the week. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Saiyan Category:Martial Artist Category:Villians Category:West Galaxy Inhabitant Category:South Galaxy Inhabitant Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku